


Gods & Monsters

by totzania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Небольшой рассказ о падении ангела, после которого он совместил себе и зло, и добро. Он стал ангелом и демоном одновременно. Не без чужого вмешательства.





	Gods & Monsters

В стране богов и дьяволов я был ангелом. У меня были крылья — красивые, белые и невероятно большие, с ними было удобно летать. Правда, я никогда их не видел, ведь они всё-таки за спиной, но многие говорили, что крыльев прекраснее они не видали. Я чувствовал их зависть как раз этими крыльями. Они болели, контроль над полётом терялся, поэтому я часто переставал летать вообще. Не потому, что больно (я этого не особо боюсь), а потому, что чувствовал, что они покрываются чернотой всепоглощающей и оскверняющей. Это самое худшее чувство, которое я встречал.

И темноты я боялся до жути. В раю было хорошо — там везде свет, встречается лёгкая тень от высоких фруктовых деревьев, да и только. Там чаще всего мне было спокойно, я прятался за высокими кустами, каждый раз заворожено вглядываясь в зелень, иногда шумящую от лёгкого ветерка. Всё было хорошо. Я долго там сидел, совсем не по-ангельски развалившись на мягкой траве, поедая только упавшие фрукты, наслаждаясь природой, общаясь с животными, гуляющими рядом. Иногда меня вызывали для дел — явиться кому-то во сне, помочь людям творить чудеса, передать послание. Это мне не особо нравилось. Пусть люди и были достаточно интересными, но понять их оказалось крайне сложно — они слишком часто поддавались грехам. Я не мог понять, почему они не противятся соблазнам. Но вскоре непонятие сменилось страхом — а что, если я поддамся искушениям также легко, как и они? Это пугало. Я пытался убедить себя, что так никогда не случится, и я навсегда останусь верен Богу. И темноты я продолжал боятся.

В первый раз увидев на секунду мелькнувшую из-за дерева чёрную макушку, я тут же попытался улететь. Убежать бы не получилось — голова мелькнула прямо совсем рядом, поэтому я решил действовать резко и быстро. Это плохо, ведь когда ты торопишься, то перестаёшь контролировать себя и свои действия, поэтому только поднявшись до самых верхних ветвей деревьев, я тут же пал. Ударится с такой высоты больно, но это, как я уже заметил, меня не волнует. Самым страшным для меня было лицо, очерченное черным ореолом волос. Они были собраны в какую-то замысловатую причёску и спускались недлинным хвостом на грудь, покрытую чуть менее чёрным одеянием. Представший предо мной человек (я тут же мысленно спросил себя, а человек ли вообще это) грубо усмехнулся и тихим насмешливым голосом произнёс:

— Ты быстро пал, Аф.

Я тут же попытался встать, болезненно поглаживая ноющую от падения щиколотку. Сердце билось быстро, и на темноту эту я смотреть попросту не мог — глаза резало, а голова кружилась. Мне пришлось закрыть свои глаза ладонями, сев на траву и не поднимаясь на ноги (зато не лежу, что уже огромный плюс). Прямо рядом с ухом раздался тот самый бархатный голос:

— Тебе так не хочется меня видеть? Черноты что ли боишься?

Я не ответил, а незнакомец лишь громко и раздражённо вздохнул. Он легонько пнул меня в бок, толчком заставляя перевернуться спиной вверх. Я не сопротивлялся, быстро поддался, ведь легче было не смотреть на него, а спокойно уткнуться носом в траву и не поднимать взгляда. Демон снова вздохнул, но уже не так зло, а даже как-то восхищённо.

— Красивые крылья.

— Не трогай! — Вскрикнул я, когда почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев к светлым крыльям и снова перевернулся лицом к незнакомцу, уже смело смотря ему в глаза.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — он в примирительном жесте поднял руки, улыбаясь не по-доброму хитро. — Боишься, что твоя единственная гордость очернится? Ха, теперь я знаю твоё слабое место, Аф. Спасибо за подсказку.

Я полностью встал на ноги, поправляя своё длинное белое одеяние и приводя в порядок чуть растрепавшиеся светлые волосы.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— А тебя сложно не знать. Слухи о твоих крыльях и до демонов дошли, — он тут же усмехнулся, вальяжно расхаживая по поляне. — А ты, я вижу, не любишь компании.

— Ага. Особенно демонов, — я закатил глаза на его ироничный смех и приобнял себя за плечи, смотря по сторонам.

Демон же смотрел прямо на меня. Он вглядывался в моё лицо так, будто его совсем ничего другое не привлекало, медленно подходя ближе, словно боясь меня спугнуть. Как маленького зверька. Мне от этого стало не то, чтобы приятно — я знал, что у демонов проблемы с общением с чем-то более светлым, чем чёрствые (чаще всего) душонки людей. А я уж точно светлее этого. По крайней мере, я верил. Поэтому я отошёл назад, но взгляд перевёл прямо в глаза демона. Те наигранное непонимающе блеснули карим, таким же цветом, какой имели деревья в ближайшем к спуску в ад лесу.

Демон неловко поправил свои чёрные волосы и представился мне, не протягивая руки:

— Меня зовут Ленор.

— Мне не нужна эта информация.

— Да ладно, прояви дружелюбие.

— Только не с демоном.

— Зови меня Ленор! — Прикрикнул демон.

Я послушно пожал плечами и испытывающе посмотрел на него. Ленор начал выглядеть более… естественным. Во взгляде его мелькало что-то вроде грустного раздражения и обиды, и мне почему-то стало жалко его. Он выглядел так, будто бы я смог его исправить. Но я быстро подавил эти мысли и деловито громко прокашлялся.

— Итак, зачем ты пришёл?

— Мне стало скучно… — Неуверенно ответил Ленор, поглядывая на сидящего у дерева белого кота.

— Я не клоун, чтобы развлекать. Иди с людьми поразвлекайся, там большой выбор.

Ленор выглядел так, будто его терпение серьёзно подходит к концу. Было интересно и даже страшно заметить, что раздражённость в секунду сменилась сладкой хитростью. Дьявол медленно обогнул меня, встав за спину и оглядывая мои крылья. Он явно имел нездоровый интерес к ним, и мне это не нравилось.

— Они правда очень красивые, — тихо прошептал он, наклоняя голову, пока я всё же стоял неподвижно.

Главное — чтобы он не коснулся их.

— Им многие завидуют. Ты же чувствуешь это, да? — Я промолчал, убеждая себя тому, что эти слова — всего лишь провокация. — И у ангелов есть пороки.

— Но мы хотя бы не состоим из них, как вы.

Ленор закатил глаза. Он быстро сменился грустью, оглядывая мои крылья уже чуть ближе. Я не выдержал и отошёл в сторону, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Демон посмотрел на меня слегка насмешливо, с весёлыми морщинками у глаз.

— Не бойся. Ни я, ни зависть, не сможет их очернить. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Я ему не поверил.

***

Унять свои предрассудки, а также попытаться понять истинные намерения этого демона я не смог. Начался сезон вызовов к людям и частых встреч с другими ангелами, и каждый раз меня посещало чувство, что мои крылья разрушаются. Ладно чернеют, мне это было уже не страшно, ведь в целом я привык к темноте после нашей первой встречи (и последующих). Ленор часто ждал меня на той поляне. И каждый раз мы молчали. Я отдыхал, он вместе со мной. Но мне приходилось чувствовать на себе этот долгий изучающий взгляд, будто кишащий злобой, но когда я прямо смотрел на Ленор, то его взгляд был больше обеспокоенным, чем ужасным. И это раздражало меня больше всего. От этого взгляда становилось только хуже, и поэтому я стал сбегать с этих «встреч», а вскоре и вовсе перестал там появляться.

С каждым днём мои крылья становились чернее. Я чувствовал это, но остановить не мог. Вскоре какой-то ангел подошел ко мне, неуверенно начиная разговор. Его звали Уриэль.

— Ты падаешь, Аф, — он наклонился чуть ближе, прикрывая рот рукой от нежелательных слушателей. — Мой совет — тебе лучше побыстрее избавится от этой черноты, иначе придёт конец свету.

Я усмехнулся.

— Неужели ты ничего не понимаешь? Это ведь из-за вас! Я чувствую эту зависть, это вашу черноту. Вы решили использовать меня, как какую-то губку, смывая с себя всё темное и оставляя это на мне! Я не виноват.

— Аф, — серьёзно позвал меня Уриэль. — Это всё в твоей голове.

Ленор говорил то же самое в прошлый раз. И встречаться мы перестали, значит и этому ангелу настал конец в моей жизни.

Вскоре вообще всем ангелам настал конец в моей жизни, особенно когда они попытались прогнать меня из рая. Я отвоевал (точнее тут подходит слово «отпросил») себе местечко где-то между. Тут был лес с деревьями со светлой кроной и тёмными стволами. Ленор наблюдал за мной издалека. Это уже не напрягало. Его чернота уже впиталась в меня.

Работы мне ни ангелы, ни демоны не давали, лишь Ленор иногда предлагал мне пойти с ним, но я отказывался. Мои мысли были совсем о другом.

Я пытался решить проблему. Если я работаю как губка (абсолютно, кстати, странное человеческое изобретение, и я искренне не понимаю, почему я подумал именно о нём), то и из меня должна вымыться чернота. Нужно было лишь найти способ. Я скромно поспрашивал у Ленор, но тот совсем ничего не ответил, что было ожидаемо. Я его даже за это не винил, лишь похлопал ободряюще по плечу. Это был первый раз, когда я коснулся его, абсолютно об этом не задумываясь.

Решение пришло ко мне совсем внезапно. Огонь. Люди часто говорят о нём в очистительном ключе, а не только в разрушающем и ужасном. Я попросил у Ленор и у Уриэля огонь. Первый принёс мне чёрный, как смоль, а второй обычный и светлый. Я попросил их обоих остаться, но ангел ушёл, отказавшись от этой идеи. Ну и ладно, он тут и не нужен мне, мы и с Ленор прекрасно справимся.

Я, признаться, совсем не знал, какой использовать. Чёрный демонический может и очистить, но и сделать только хуже. А светлый… его я побаиваюсь использовать. Мне и смотреть на него сложно — он уж слишком бел, а ведь раньше я также относился ко всему чёрному.

Я спросил у Ленор. Тот лишь ответил, что не знает. Вышло у него как-то грустно, даже пугливо, и это меня немного позабавило. Ленор не пытается меня отговорить, он не подталкивает меня на действия, он даёт мне свободу выбора, и это мне нравится. Обычно демоны пытаются управлять теми, кого хотят соблазнить на грех, но Ленор оставил меня в абсолютном покое. И это хорошо.

Я принял решение сам. Единственное, что пришло мне в голову, так это смешать оба огня, и именно так я и поступил. Я поднёс факел с чёрным к светлому, и они медленно, совсем нехотя начали сливаться. Мы чуть-чуть подождали, и оба пламени привыкли друг к другу — светлый теперь принимал кроваво-алый светящийся оттенок, а чёрный спрятался за этой красной стеной. Они прижились. И во мне, значит, приживутся.

— Ты видишь, Ленор? — Тихо спросил я у заворожённого демона, стоящего позади меня.

— Да. Вижу, — он подошёл чуть ближе, опираясь своей щекой к моему плечу. Ласково и совсем по-дружески, — Красиво, не правда ли? Ангелы и демоны могут спокойно жить друг с другом, также, как добро и зло. Ну не чудо ли, Аф?

Я молча согласился.

— Ты поможешь мне?

— А что ты хочешь сделать? — В его тёмных глазах мелькнул огонёк хитрости и крайне сильной заинтересованности.

— Я хочу обработать этим мои крылья. Ты поможешь? А то мне не совсем удобно — я не настолько гибкий.

Ленор отрицательно покачал головой и отошёл подальше.

— Я не при делах. Это только твои действия и решения.

Я мысленно закатил глаза и чуть сгорбился, чтобы было удобнее. Держать два факела в руке было не очень сложно, самое главное тут — дотянуться и обработать всё, даже самые потаённые уголки. Хотя это огонь, он должен сделать всё сам.

Поднеся смещённые факелы к крыльям и дождавшись, пока они загорятся, я не почувствовал ни боли, ни страха. Всё, что я делал, не имело никаких чувств. Я отчищался и от эмоций, и от черноты, что не вызывало у меня ровным счётом ничего, даже удовлетворения не было. Огонь быстро перекинулся на мои серые перья, и я присел на траву, приготовившись ждать. Ленор сидел чуть поодаль, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Он наблюдал.

Огонь действовал медленно. Много времени прошло, пока он не начал щипать, и в этот период ни один из нас не произнёс ни слова. Раздавалось лишь моё учащённое дыхание и испуганное мурчание сидящего рядом с Ленор белого кота. От демона же никаких звуков не было. Мне даже показалось, что он и дыхание затаил, смотря на пылающий огонь в моих перьях, но, возможно, из-за лёгкого треска, раздающего сзади, я просто не заметил и дыхания Ленор. Крылья начали щипать, сначала совсем мало, постепенно увеличиваясь и становясь больнее, а я был готов к этому, потому и спокойно сидел и терпел, чуть согнувшись к коленям и земле. Боль увеличивалась. Я ждал её пика. Это произошло довольно быстро

Ленор тихо сказал мне:

— Кричи. Так станет легче.

И я закричал как можно сильнее, и с криком и боль уходила. Я кричал, вкладывая не только свои страдания, но и ту зависть, которую мне приходилось веками хранить. И с криком моим огонь перекинулся на всё тело. Его он жёг несильно (или я просто уже ничего не чувствовал). Мы с Ленор ждали ещё долго, но пламя уходить на хотело, а я постепенно к нему привык, будто оно, как и крылья, было частью меня.

Ленор встал, устало потягиваясь. Я сидел тихо, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и наблюдал за ним. Тот посмотрел на моё пламя сверху вниз и устало вздохнул, и именно тогда я заметил это восхищение, промелькнувшее в его глазах.

— Если честно, то я самого начала хотел соблазнить тебя, превратить в демона. И это частично удалось. Я не то, чтобы недоволен (награды уж точно не получу), но это ведь намного интереснее. Это не я погубил тебя, Аф, а ты сам. Ты стал и ангелом, и демоном одновременно, ты стал добром и злом, ты стал жизнью. И это… захватывающе. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, да целый мир такого не встречал, чего уж я!

В его словах была доля правды, и я молча с ним соглашался, спокойно слушая.

— Протяни мне руку, — попросил Ленор, и я тихо повиновался. Тот на секунду прикоснулся к мои пальцам и тут же отнял руку, будто боясь пламени. Я же на него смотрел, как на нечто родное, единое со мною. Пламя было моими вторыми крыльями. — Ты, наверное, не видишь, тебе же неудобно. А я вижу. Ты хочешь знать, что случилось с твоими крыльями?

— Я уже знаю. Их нет. Я их не чувствую.

— Да, — протянул Ленор, смотря на меня сверху вниз. — Ты потерял их, обретя что-то совершенно новое, более дорогое. И за такой короткий срок!

Он тихо рассмеялся.

— А ты быстро пал, Аф.


End file.
